Middle Earth Music (or noise rather)
by Mwie-Chan
Summary: There's a boy band called they Fellowship? MTV in the shire? The hobbits are angry and demand justice (in there own special way)? Merry has a guitar?! What's up with this? Find the answers to these questions and many others you haven't asked in my new fic


This story is well… It's different, and I'm not using dialog this time so well just read it!  
  
Note: I am putting this disclaimer up so no one sues me! I own nothing! Even if I forgot to put this up no one would sue because it's pretty obvious if I owned anything I would be filthy freakin rich and wouldn't be writing these dumass fanfics. The only people who would actually think I own this are too stupid to even sue me, but on the small probability that one of the people who publish the book or had some part in the movie see a story with out this little disclaimer and sue I have to put this up so I did there!  
  
Frodo sat in his chair at bagend repetitively switching channels on his new TV. (A/N: I know they didn't have TVs back then but it's my fic)  
  
"Nothing good is on!" he groaned.  
  
"Hey Frodo, sup dogg" said his cousin Merry who had apparently popped out of nowhere.  
  
Frodo looked at his cousin and thought Oh no he's been watching MTV again. (A/N: I don't own MTV either)  
  
" Hey, I know why don't we watch MTV!" Merry said plopping himself down on the couch proving his cousin right.  
  
The last thing Frodo wanted to do was to watch any more music videos of overpaid boy bands looking pretty onstage. Merry was too quick though, he already had the remote in his hands and had changed the channel.  
  
Merry's eyes locked to the screen "What the hell!?"  
  
"What?" Frodo curiously opened his eyes and looked at the TV. TRL was on and Trainson Nightly (A/n: Sorry for the little name pun there's more to come) was interviewing a boy band.  
  
Frodo couldn't understand why Merry was so excited until he noticed who was in the band. "Legolas!"  
  
"Well yes I do try to keep good care of my hair" said the blond elf on TV.  
  
Frodo and Merry's eyes were glued to the screen as the people on TV kept talking.  
  
"You see Trainson I'm the shy one" Legolas looked out at the camera and flashed a cheesy smile, hardly shy.  
  
"And I'm the mysterious one" Aragorn added then posed which was supposedly mysterious but looked much more delirious.  
  
"And I'm the reincarnated one!" Boromir exclaimed, not bad looking for one who had just risen from the dead a short while ago.  
  
"And I'm hairy!" said a small patch of hair which turned out to be Gimli when the camera pointed down.  
  
"He doesn't really sing we just needed a fourth person" Legolas said referring to Gimli.  
  
"Come on guys" Sauron yelled "You have a photo shoot in half an hour!" (A/N: The dark lord an agent of pop music coincidence? I think not)  
  
"Well that was the Fellowship everybody!" Trainson said while screaming fan girls ripped of the Fellowship's clothes as they were leaving.  
  
Merry and Frodo just stared at the screen in disbelief, Frodo was the first to break the silence.  
  
"How dare they! The Fellowship! They're not the damn Fellowship! I'm the fucking ring bearer! How dare they!" Frodo was obviously not happy. "We should sue!"  
  
"But we don't have money for a lawyer"  
  
"Oh yeah" Frodo was beginning to calm down. "how can we get money?"  
  
"We could get jobs" Merry looked over at Frodo and they both burst out into laughter.  
  
"Like that's ever going to happen" Frodo said wiping his eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" Merry struggled to breath he was laughing so hard.  
  
"I just wish we could find someway to get back at those…." Frodo looked over at Merry who was obviously thinking since he had stopped laughing. And everyone who knows Merry knows that to think he must concentrate very hard to think.  
  
"I got it!" Merry said after ten minutes.  
  
"what" Frodo asked.  
  
"Wait I lost it…" Merry thought for a few more minutes. "I found it!"  
  
Frodo looked at Merry but kept very quiet so he wouldn't ruin his concentration.  
  
"You don't like pop music right?"  
  
"Well, yes I don't care for it much" Frodo answered not really seeing the helpfulness in it.  
  
"And you sing good right?" Merry went on.  
  
"Well I suppose some would say that" Frodo blushed. He was very modest, when he tried to be.  
  
"Uh yeah" Merry backed away from the blushing Frodo.  
  
Frodo blinked at Merry then realized that Merry was a little afraid of him when he blushed, something about the color red reminding him of a traumatic experience at Farmer Maggot's. So he stopped blushing.  
  
"Well I was thinking we could start a band" Merry said not quite so afraid since Frodo stopped blushing.  
  
"And I'm going to be the singer?" Frodo said getting a little excited.  
  
"Uh yeah" Merry assured him.  
  
"Wait do you mean just the two of us?" Frodo asked still excited he was going to be singer.  
  
"Well not if we can get anyone else to join"  
  
"Cool" Frodo was really excited since he rarely ever use the word 'cool' if it could be helped. "So what will you be playing?"  
  
"The guitar" Merry said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"When did you get a guitar?"  
  
"The same day you got your TV"  
  
"Ah yes" They both looked into space reminiscing some happy moment of the past.  
  
"I think Pip can play the bass" merry said resuming the conversation as if nothing happened.  
  
"Well let's go talk to him!" Frodo said running out his door eager to be a singer.  
  
"Wait for me!" Merry said running after him.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: So whadaya think? Don't be honest. And yes I change things but hey it's a fiction story of yet another fiction story, interesting isn't it? I'm not really a pop music basher even though it may seem like it. I really like all different styles of music punk, Goth, alternative, jazz, classical, Latin, and even some pop. Well please review and I prefer no flames (if you play with fire you will be burned) and oh yes I need a name for the hobbits band please give me your suggestions and the winner gets their band name chosen and a date with the hobbit of you choice!  
  
"I never agreed to that!" said the random hobbit.  
  
To bad! Review and I may continue… 


End file.
